Liquid crystal display devices are now widely used in a variety of fields such as TVs, PCs, mobile phones, and digital cameras owing to their advantageous features such as thin profile, light weight, and low power consumption. According to a liquid crystal display system, optical properties (e.g. birefringence, optical rotation, dichroism, optical rotatory dispersion) associated with molecular sequence alteration of liquid crystals due to voltage application is utilized to control light used for display. In accordance with methods for controlling liquid crystals, the system is further divided into many modes. For example, in a matrix display mode, electrodes are arranged in a specific pattern and driving thereof are individually controlled, which allows high-definition display.
The matrix display mode is further divided into passive matrix type and active matrix type. In an active matrix display, electrodes are arranged in a matrix and a plurality of wirings are running in the row direction and the column direction to surround the electrodes. A switching element is provided for each intersection of the wirings. In such a display device, driving of the electrodes is individually controlled by the plurality of wirings, so that high-definition liquid crystal display is realized even if it contains a large-volume image data.
Studies have been conventionally made on wiring patterns of such an active matrix liquid crystal display device for the purpose of improving the display quality. For example, in liquid crystal display devices disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 7, signal lines (data lines, source wirings) are not running straight but are partially bended.
For example, in a liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, pixel electrodes or signal wirings have bent portions and each bent portion serves as a boundary dividing the adjacent pixel electrodes each into two parts. The divided parts of the adjacent pixel electrodes are respectively covered. Accordingly, bending of pixel electrodes or signal wirings suppresses variation in capacitance generated between the pixel electrode and the signal wiring (source wiring) due to an alignment shift between layers, even in the case of dot inversion driving in which the polarity of the source signal is reversed for each gate line.
In a liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a storage capacitor wiring and/or gate wiring is partially extended to shade a clearance between two pixel electrodes adjacent to each other in the row direction which is formed by bending of a signal wiring (source wiring). This suppresses a light leakage caused between the adjacent pixel electrodes, so that the contrast ratio of black and white presentation is improved.